In recent years, a three-dimensional display technology is paid more and more attention, and a basic principle thereof is to enable a person's left and right eyes to respectively receive different pictures, and then the brain superimposes and regenerates image information so as to implement a three-dimensional effect.
The three-dimensional display technology is mainly divided into two implementation modes: a glassless type and a glass type, wherein, a glass-type three-dimensional display technology needs special glasses to be worn, which is inconvenient to carry, so the glassless-type three-dimensional display technology is more advantageous. Currently, a implementation mode of the glassless-type three-dimensional display is mainly to arrange a light splitting device, so that light for displaying a left-eye image and light for displaying a right-eye image respectively enter the left and right eyes of the viewer, for example, the light splitting device mainly include a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens.
With rapid development of the three-dimensional display technology, such technology is also rapidly applied to a mobile handheld product. In a parallax barrier technology, parallel light shielding bars form discrete ultra-thin bright lines behind a display screen, these bright lines are separated by a certain distance, the left eye of the viewer can see bright lines through even-numbered pixel columns of a liquid crystal display screen, while the right eye of the viewer cannot see the bright lines through the even-numbered pixel columns of the display screen, and vice versa. Thus, the left eye of the viewer can only see an image displayed by the even-numbered pixel columns of the display screen, while the right eye can only see an image displayed by odd-numbered pixel columns of the display screen, so that the viewer will be able to receive parallax stereo image pairs to produce depth perception.